


fireproof; waterproof

by 221bdisneystreet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, because that's what i'm gonna deliver here, i hope you guys like lame poetic soft gay content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdisneystreet/pseuds/221bdisneystreet
Summary: He was fire.He was water.The moment their lips touched, they were lost in each other’s elements.





	fireproof; waterproof

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my thesis like a responsible student, I wrote this instead. Cheers to me [sticks out my leggy]
> 
> This fic was HEAVILY inspired by Troye Sivan's "Youth," so I recommend listening to that for mood music.
> 
> This also wasn't beta-read, so some parts might not be super polished. Hopefully that's not a dealbreaker for y'all.
> 
> I have plans for longer Voltron fics in the future, so if you like this one, stay tuned for more later on!

He was cool-headed like an ocean on a winter’s night. He was the Blue Paladin. He was the guardian spirit of water. Yet something within Lance burned when Keith pressed his lips into his.

_“This is a mistake,” Lance murmured, his back pressed against the wall and Keith’s chest inches from his own. His fingers clawed the surface as if he was trying to dig his way out of temptation._

He was hot-blooded like a wildfire on a summer’s day. He was the Red Paladin. He was the guardian spirit of fire. Yet something froze in Keith’s body when Lance’s lips touched his own.

_“I thought you were one to take chances,” Keith breathed, gently taking Lance’s shoulders. His nails carefully caressed the fabric of his jacket, scraping along every rough thread and stitch._

Lance could feel a fiery warmth trailing down his throat like a flame traveling down a path of gasoline until it burst with supernova passion.

_“But we need to think about this.” Lance’s hands retreated from the wall. He wrapped one arm around Keith’s waist and lifted his chin with his other hand. Their gazes met, both gentle but each begging for something different. “We’re so young—”_

Keith could feel a powerful chill pouring through his veins like a river pounding against a dam until it broke through and flooded him.

_“And that’s why we gotta do this.” Keith leaned forward to let his forehead touch Lance’s. The warmth energized him like a static shock. “If we don’t do it now, then when will it ever be? IF it will ever be?”_

Lance was an explosion of stars, a spark that ignited into a firework. He was an exhilarating car chase through stoplights.

_“This is all happening so fast. We can’t…” Despite his outward hesitation, Lance pulled Keith in, their lips barely brushing each other. “I can’t...”_

Keith was a scarlet aurora in a night sky, a waterfall of luminescence in twilight darkness. He was flashing lights in a crowded photobooth.

_“Just trust me.” And without another word or breath, Keith closed the gap between them with a single kiss._

Lance was alight. Keith was drowning.

_They let go._

For so long they thought they were immune to each other’s elements, yet they were irresistibly drawn closer and closer until finally…

_“I love you.”_

They gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me or yell with me about my fics or whatever, come find me on tumblr @221bdisneystreet or twitter @mirmirthepanda!


End file.
